Riflescopes are mounted to rifles to assist in aiming the rifle to hit a desired target. Riflescopes may include reticles, which are markings or other indicators that appear in the field of view over the target's image through the riflescope. Reticles may include horizontal and vertical crosshairs with a central intersection point that can be calibrated to coincide with the point of impact of a projectile fired from the rifle. This central aiming point of the reticle may be zeroed-in at a particular zero-range distance and then adjusted for different ranges and conditions using elevation and windage turrets to make slight adjustments to its vertical and horizontal position relative to the rifle. In this way, the user may use the central intersection point of the crosshairs to aim the riflescope at the target.
As an alternative to the fine mechanical adjustments of elevation and windage turrets, some reticles are printed or formed with hold-over points, to use as aiming points instead of the central intersection point.
Embodiments of the disclosed systems and methods address shortcomings in the prior art.